1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch screen apparatus, and particularly, to a touch screen apparatus with a reflector.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is used to display images for computers, TVs, MP3 players, mobile phones, video phones, and so on. With rapid developments and applications of the information technology, wireless mobile telecommunication, ways of controlling these devices are changed from buttons, traditional keyboards to touch screens based on LCD, so as to satisfy requirements of convenience and user friendly operations. Currently, various touch screens are used, including, for example, surface acoustical wave touch screens, resistance touch screens, and capacitive touch screens.
A typical resistance touch screen apparatus includes a display screen formed by two transparent substrates, wherein there might be some transparent conductive thin films with function of conducting on the two transparent substrates. The two transparent substrates may be connected by their edges via some insulating adhesion layers. The visible area of the display screen can be controlled by users. When the first transparent substrate is touched by a stylus, a deformation occurs at the touch position and some thin films will be in contact with the other thin films at the touch position. Thus a current is formed at the touch position, thereby forming a signal. Then the touch screen apparatus can make a reaction according to the signal.
However, the two substrates are connected with their edges, such that, when a same external pressure is applied, deformations at the edges and the central area of the display are different. Thus, the performance between the edges and the central area may be different.
From another aspect, only a stylus can be used to touch the resistance touch screen apparatus, so it is a limit for convenience in controlling. Capacitive touch screens can be touched by fingers, but their structure is complex and needs a high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is a touch screen apparatus which can overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.